Valeren
Valeren is the mystical Discipline of the Salubri. At its most basic, Valeren provides control over pain and increased martial ability, seemingly allowing warriors to draw on the power of heaven to vanquish their foes. Overview Valeren was originally split between two distinct paths of powers: the Path of the Healer, the first line developed by the Salubri Antediluvian, and the Path of the Warrior, an offshoot Discipline developed by Samiel to fight the Baali and other infernalists. In the Modern Nights, the Path of the Healer has come to be known as Obeah, and Valeren refers only to the Path of the Warrior. Like Obeah, the use of Valeren relies upon a third eye which is formed when a vampire gains a second level in either Discipline. The third eye is said to bestow "sight beyond sight" and enable the Salubri to see the threads of life and death around them. Use of any power but the first causes the third eye to open and glow brightly, making surreptitious use very difficult. Version Differences In Vampire: The Dark Ages and Dark Ages: Vampire, Valeren is a single Discipline that represents both the Healer and Warrior Paths. Upon taking the first level of Valeren a Cainite must choose which line of powers to pursue. An individual can attempt to learn both Paths, but the secondary Path is harder to master as its focus contradicts the first. In Vampire: The Dark Ages, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs an additional experience point. In Dark Ages: Vampire, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs experience points as if it were one level higher. In Vampire: The Masquerade, the Healer and Warrior Paths are completely separate Disciplines, Obeah and Valeren, and there are no special rules for learning both beyond having an available teacher. In Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition, Obeah and Valeren are combined into one Discipline, Valeren, with three different paths for the three castes: Healer Valeren, Warrior Valeren and Watcher Valeren. Healer and Warrior Valeren are what are recognized to be modern Obeah and Valeren respectively, although Watcher Valeren is a tool unique to the Wu Zao, or the "Watcher Caste". Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade, Clanbook: Salubri, Dark Ages: Vampire, Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition,and Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Sense Vitality/Sense Death: (Healer/Warrior) Detect how healthy an individual is or other blood information ** Sense Cycle: (Watcher) Sense the cycle of life entire, instinctively knowing when an individual or an event is important to your future * ** Anesthetic Touch/Gift of Sleep: (Healer/Warrior) Remove feelings of pain from a target or put a living creature to sleep ** Auguring the Sickness: (Healer) Discover the severity and nature of a sickness plaguing a target ** Peaceful Touch: (Watcher) Calm a hostile target with a touch, making it harder for him to strike you * ** Burning Touch: (Warrior) Cause a victim to feel debilitating agony and may cause Rötschreck in vampire victims ** Peacemaker: (Healer/Watcher) Spread an aura of calm and peace ** Healer's Touch: (Healer) Heal wounds of a mortal or a vampire with a touch, including bloodborne diseases ** Pariah's Caress: (Watcher) Mark a target with a bloody touch, making all his social interactions harder * ** Armor of Caine's Fury: (Warrior) Create mystical armor that protects you from harm and makes it easier to avoid fear Frenzy ** Ending the Watch: (Warrior) Painlessly kill a mortal who wants to die ** King David's Blessing: (Healer) Through song or playing an instrument, help someone forget their physical pain, draw them out of depression, or assist another healer in their craft ** Shepherd's Watch: (Healer) Create a shield around the vampire that enemies cannot cross ** Peacemaker: (Watcher) Spread an aura of calm and peace, like the level 3 power above * ** Ending the Watch: (Warrior) Painlessly kill a mortal who wants to die ** Vengeance of Samiel: (Warrior) Make a single devastating blow that cannot be avoided ** Unburden the Bestial Soul: (Healer) Draw someone's soul out and improve the subject's Path rating, raise the subject's Virtues (Conscience, Courage, and Self-Control), lower them (Conviction and Instinct), and cure Derangements ** Soul's Breath: (Watcher) Subsist on mortals' breaths instead of blood, or steal blood and power from other supernatural creatures through their breath Advanced Powers * ** Blissful Agony: (Warrior) Cause a victim to feel continuous pain that can cause damage or drive them to frenzy ** Watching the Passage: (Warrior) Draw knowledge and energy from using Ending the Watch ** Dream Combat: (Warrior) Draw the target's mind to a dreamscape ** Father's Judgement: (Healer) Render a portion of a vampire's vitae inert ** Samiel's Vengeance: (Warrior) Make a single devastating blow that cannot be avoided against anyone who has struck the vampire ** Safe Passage: (Watcher) Receive hospitality and help regardless of local culture, and make it harder for hunters to find you. ** Warding the Beast: (Healer) Draw someone's soul out and improve the subject's Path rating, raise the subject's Virtues (Conscience, Courage, and Self-Control), lower them (Conviction and Instinct), and cure derangements * ** Aversion: (Warrior) Cause a crowd to greatly dislike an individual, to harass or avoid him ** Aversion: (Watcher) (V20DA) Enhances Pariah's Caress, causing others to greatly dislike and ostracize an individual, or turn hostile against him ** Sword of the Righteous: (Healer/Warrior) Cause a blade blooded with your vitae to blaze with heavenly fire and deal aggravated damage ** Blissful Gaze: (Healer) Gift of Sleep and Healer's Touch no longer need touch to work, and wound penalties are reversed when Healer's Touch is used ** Dream Combat: (Warrior) (V20DA) Draw the target's mind to a dreamscape ** Safe Passage: (Healer) Receive hospitality and help regardless of local culture, and make it harder for hunters to find you. * ** Fiery Agony: (Warrior) (V20DA) Enhances Burning Touch, meaning that touch is only needed to activate Fiery Agony, continues as long as the vampire watches the target and makes it harder for vampire targets to resist Rötschreck ** Shadow of Taint: (Warrior) Purge an individual of infernal possession and force such demons into nearby objects ** Rayzeel's Song: (Healer) Make it easier to heal others (see Rayzeel) ** Purification: (Healer/Watcher) Expel or exorcise a spirit or a demon, and bind it to your service * ** Heaven's Gate: (Healer) Resurrect a recently killed mortal as a Revenant ** Song of the Blooded: (Warrior) The vampire enters a battle trance, increasing her physical prowess, surrounding her with a glowing halo that blinds onlookers and rendering her immune to any mind influencing Disciplines (except for Rayzeel's Song) ** Soul Exchange: (Watcher) Exchange the souls of two individuals, exchanging their Roads, Virtues, and Natures * ** Heaven's Gate: (Healer) Give life to a recently deceased cadaver without causing the Embrace or making the target a ghoul Gallery VTES Cards Sense Death - VTES.jpg|''Sense Death''. Art by Veronica Jones Sense Vitality - VTES.jpg|''Sense Vitality''. Art by Brian LeBlanc Gift of Sleep - VTES.jpg|''Gift of Sleep''. Art by Heather Kreiter Morphean Blow - VTES.jpg|''Morphean Blow''. Art by Michael Gaydos Burning Touch - VTES.jpg|''Burning Touch''. Art by David Day Armor of Caine's Fury - VTES.jpg|''Armor of Caine's Fury''. Art by David Day Blissful Agony - VTES.jpg|''Blissful Agony''. Art by Becky Cloonan Loving Agony - VTES.jpg|''Loving Agony''. Art by Juan Calle Vengeance of Samiel - VTES.jpg|''Vengeance of Samiel''. Art by Durwin Talon Warding the Beast - VTES.jpg|''Warding the Beast''. Art by Michael Gaydos Aversion - VTES.jpg|''Aversion''. Art by Alexander Dunnigan Sword of the Righteous - VTES.jpg|''Sword of the Righteous''. Art by Andrew Trabbold Rayzeel Song.jpg|''Rayzeel's Song''. Art by Becky Cloonan Shadow of Taint - VTES.jpg|''Shadow of Taint''. Art by Steve Eidson Heaven's Gate - VTES.jpg|''Heaven's Gate'' VTES card. Art by Glenn Osterberger References * * * * * ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Salubri Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Dark Ages: Vampire glossary Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)